With popularization of vehicle manufacturing technologies and economic development, a growing number of people purchase vehicles for transportation, and this provides enormous convenience for people's life, and demands of people for parking spaces of parking lots also constantly increase.
Currently, automatic management solutions that are currently applied to parking lots consider only vehicles entering and exiting from a parking lot, because the entrance and exit involves fee collection, and current automatic management solutions are more concerned about fee collection. There are few solutions for automatically managing parking spaces. For example, currently, there is a parking space management solution. A vehicle counting apparatus is disposed at an entrance/exit of a parking lot. The vehicle counting apparatus may determine the number of vehicles in the parking lot when a vehicle enters and exits from the parking lot, and compare the number of vehicles in the parking lot with the number of parking spaces in the parking lot to determine whether there is a vacant parking space in the parking lot, and notify a vehicle owner of the number of vacant parking spaces. In this way, the vehicle owner may drive into the parking lot to find a parking spot by himself/herself when learning that there is a vacant parking space in the parking lot.
However, there are several disadvantages in the current parking space management solution. For example, it takes a lot of time for the vehicle owner to drive around in the parking lot to find a parking space, and thus the efficiency of finding a parking space is low. The efficiency continues to decrease as the structure of the parking lot becomes more complex.